Founder of First and Second Ship
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: Hirato was doing his normal duties and then he gets attacked. The person wants to take Yogi, Tsukumo, and Eva to something called Main Ship. When she meets Gareki, she falls for him. Will she stay with him? Will the Founder allow it? GarekixOC


**Me: YO! I'm back with another fanfic. It's Karneval again. I just got done reading what chapters are up on and I felt like making up a fanfic or it. Some of it might not go along with the manga, but I really don't care. So, how about I ask Nai to do the disclaimers. Nai-kun?**

**Nai: Yes? :D**

**Me: Will you do the disclaimers please? :)**

**Nai: *tilts head* Disclaimers?**

**Me: Oh right...uh...*writes something down on a piece of paper. hands it to Nai* Read this out loud.**

**Nai: "She does not own anything. She does own the plot and 2 OC's." *look up at me***

**Me: Good! :D Welp, onto the story! Hope you all enjoy it! :D**

_**Chapter 1**_

Hirato walked through the halls of Second Ship. He was thinking about what had just happened. He hadn't expected it. He stopped walking and stared at the ground. The events were playing through his mind.

_**xxxFLASHBACKxxx**_

_Hirato walked into his office to get knocked against the far wall by a strong force. Hirato was not expecting that! He stood up quickly and looked around the room to see who, or what, had knocked him over. He looked around his office and didn't see anything. He straightened up from his crouching position and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He bent over backwards as a person shot out from the corner at him. He watched with wide eyes and the person flew over him and landed behind him. Hirato spun around to look at the person and was shocked to see someone he knew._

_"Marike?" Hirato asked, completly and utterly shocked. The person turned around to reveal a black haired girl with dark purple eyes. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, a black tie, a short black skirt, black boots that stopped just underneath her knees, and a black treanch coat._

_"Hello Hirato." the girl said, her voice sounding a tad bit evil._

_"What are you doing here?" Hirato asked. He was still shocked to see the girl that had left Circus' Second Ship 5 years ago._

_"I'm here on orders from First Ship." she answered, leaning against the filing cabinent._

_"I thought you didn't take orders from either Ships. I thought they took orders from you." Hirato said, confused now._

_"Ok. Fine. It wasn't First Ship. It was Main Ship. The Founder sent me." she said, pushing herself off the cabinent._

_"Oh... What does the Founder want with Second Ship?" Hirato asked._

_"He wants me to take Yogi, Tsukumo, and Eva to the Main Ship." she answered. She was inches away from Hirato's face in seconds._

_"You will create an alibi for them. No one but me and you know about Main Ship and the Founder. You will create and alibi and I shall bring them back as soon as the Founder is done with them. Am I clear, Hirato?" she said, her eyes intently locked on Hirato's._

_"Yes, Marike. I will come up with something." Hirato asked, trying not to look scared. Marike backed away and walked over to Hirato's chair. She sat down._

_"Go fetch them. I don't want anyone else to see me." she ordered, putting her booted feet on the desk. Hirato nodded and walked out._

_**xxxEND FLASHBACKxxx**_

And now he was doing her bidding. Going and fetching Yogi, Tsukumo, and Eva. Hirato sighed as he continued walking again. He finally made it to Gareki's room where Yogi and Tsukumo were bound to be. He pressed an ear to the door and heard Yogi's loud voice then Tsukumo's calm voice. Hirato nodded before opening the door.

"Hirato-san. What are you doing here?" the little white haired boy asked, running up to him. Hirato smiled.

"Don't worry, Nai. I'm just here to fetch Yogi and Tsukumo. You go back to playing with Gareki. Okay?" Hirato said, smiling at Nai. Nai smiled and ran back over to the black haired boy with the goggles on his head.

"Yogi. Tsukumo. Come with me." Hirato said, looking at the two blondes. They nodded and walked out with Hirato.

"What's going on Hirato?" Yogi asked when they were outside.

"Go to my office and wait there while I go find Eva. Don't ask the person there any questions. Just wait for my arrival with Eva. Understood?" Hirato said, his eyes stern. They nodded and they walked off towards Hirato's office.

"Eva. Where are you?" Hirato asked, using the communicator in his ear.

"I'm somewhere on the ship. What do you think, silly?" Eva answered, giggling.

"This is no laughing matter, Eva. I need to meet with you. Now." Hirato said sternly. He was not in the mood for Eva and her care-free attitude.

"Ok. Where do you want me to meet you?" she huffed.

"By the water fountain in the middle of the Ship." Hirato answered.

"Make it quick." Hirato said, before turning the communicator off and running towards the fountain.

When Hirato got there, he saw Eva coming down one of the other hallways. She stopped in front of him.

"I'm here. What do you want?" she asked.

"Come with me to my office." Hirato said simply. He started walking and she followed.

"Oh... and little privacy. Just us two." she said. Hirato stopped and turned on her. He got in her face.

"No. There is someone who needs you, Tsukumo, and Yogi. Do not think this is my decision. It is not. Do not make this a happy occasion. Understood?" Hirato said, looking really evil.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry." she apologized, bowing. Hirato continued walking.

"Come on." Hirato said. He was **not **happy.

Back in Hirato's office, Yogi and Tsukumo stared in disbelief at the girl that sat at Hirato's desk.

"M-Marike?" Yogi whispered. It had been years since he had seen her. She stood up and smiled evilly at Yogi.

"Yes. It's me, Yogi. I'm back. But, I'm sure my brother told you to not ask any questions." she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Then, the door opened and the dark purple haired man walked in, followed by a green haired girl.

"Ah. You guys are finally here. Sit. All of you." Marike said, her expression getting really serious. They all sat. Hirato sat down on a chair next to his desk.

"Now, I am here on orders. You may ask from where." Marike said, seeming to tease them.

"Okay. Where?" Tsukumo asked.

"Main Ship." was the simple answer she Marike gave.

"Wait. What's Main Ship?" Eva asked.

"Good question, Eva. Main Ship is the ship that First Ship and Second Ship came from. Main Ship is a huge ship that doesn't move at all anymore. Living in the Main Ship is the Founder." Marike said, leaning up against Hirato's desk.

"The Founder?" Yogi asked.

"Yes. The Founder. The Founder of Circus. I'm sure you've all heard of the Founder who, supposedly, died all those years ago?"

Getting three nods, she continued.

"Well, the Founder never died. He just isolated himself inside Main Ship. Any more questions on Main Ship?" Marike said, looking at each person.

"One. Is Main Ship where you have been all this time?" Yogi asked, lifting his head to look at Marike. Marike nodded.

"I have been helping the Founder. I am his... mediator. I may have invented First and Second Ship and I control everyone of them, but the Founder controls even me." Marike explained.

"So, why are we here?" Tsukumo asked.

"Finally. The question I've been waiting for. You are here because the Founder ordered me to bring you three to Main Ship. He wants to speak to each of you." Marike said. They all nodded.

"Are we going to meet the Founder?" Eva asked.

"Didn't I just say that? Yes. You will not see his face, but you will speak with him. Now, I just have to locate the Transfer Point." Marike said, closing her eyes. Each of them looked at each other and mouthed, "Transfer Point?"

"Found it." Marike said, opening her eyes.

"We have to get to it before it moves again. Come on. Quickly." Marike said, running out the door. The three ran after her. They found her standing by a big black hole.

"I present to you, the Transfer Point." Marike said, pointing to it.

"Right. What's it for?" Yogi asked.

"I'll explain later. Get in." she answered, gesturing with her head to the hole. Yogi shook his head violently. Marike sighed and pushed him in. Then, she looked at the other two.

"Any more objections?" she asked, evilly. She shook their heads.

"Good. Now, go." she ordered. They nodded and jumped in.

"God." Marike mumbled before jumping in herself and the Transfer Point closed behind her. She landed in the middle of three people wobbling on the ground. She sighed.

"Keep your balance next time. Let's go. The Throne Room is this way." Marike said, starting to walk.

"And stay close to me. If you don't, you'll get lost easy and you'll most likely get eaten by one of the Founders "pets"." she said, holding her hands up and putting quotations on "pets". They ran after her.

After while of walking, they found themselves at a huge door.

"The Throne Room. He wants to talk to each of you seperatly. He wants to start with Yogi. Let's go." Marike said, grabbing Yogi's wrist and pushing him towards the door. He put his hands up and got ready to be hit in the face with the door. When it didn't happen he opened his eyes and found himself floating. He looked behind him and saw the door there.

"You two stay here and don't move. You'll get lost." Marike said, before stepping **through **the door. She stopped next to Yogi who was still laying on his stomache looking really shocked.

"Stop looking so shocked and stand up." Marike said, grabbing his arm and jerking him up on his feet. He stood there on air and watched as Marike walked gracefully over to a shadowed area. It expanded upwards and in the middle sat a throne set with jewels and he saw feet and hands on the throne. The Founder! Yogi couldn't move. He watched as Marike walked up to the steps that led to the throne and knelt to the ground.

"Founder." she said, her head down.

"Please. Do not do that, Marike. You know I hate it." the Founder said. His voice was velvety, smooth, and deep. She stood up and looked to Yogi.

"I brought them. The first is Yogi. Just like you wanted." she said, motioning with her hand to the stunned blonde. One of the Founder's hands lifted and Yogi knew he was looking at him.

"Come forward, my boy." the Founder said, moving his fingers in a motion that said, "Come." Yogi gulped and tried to move, but his feet were glued to the floor!

"You are petrified with fear, are you not?" the Founder asked. Yogi nodded.

"You should be. Many people tremble in my presence. But, you musn't worry. I will not hurt you. I only wish to speak to you." the Founder said, putting his hand down. Yogi gulped again and walked forward. He stopped a few feet behind Marike in front of the throne. He could see it more clearly. The jewels were saphirres, rubies, onyxs, and emeralds. Yogi saw a ring on each of the Founders hands. They were on his ring fingers. The one on his right hand was pretty big. It was silver and it had many rubies set in it. The other ring was simpler. It was just a silver ring with a small ruby set in the middle.

"You have grown since the last time I saw you, Yogi." the Founder said, his voice telling Yogi that he was smiling.

"When was the last time you saw me?" Yogi asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"When you first came here. You do not remember. I erased your memories. You were only 7 years old." the Founder said, his voice calming Yogi.

"Oh... That would explain the blank spot in my memory." Yogi said, scratching his head.

"Yes. That would explain it." the Founder said, chuckling. Yogi smiled.

"Did you have a specific reason for calling all of us here?" Yogi asked.

"Ah. Yes. I do." the Founder said. He started talking to Yogi and asking questions. Yogi answered and helped the Founder understand certain things. The same went for Tsukumo and Eva.

When the Founder was done with each of them, Marike stood outside the throne room with the three Second Ship members.

"That was interesting. And quite intriuging." Eva said, running a hand through her hair.

"You cannot tell anyone about Main Ship or the Founder. He prefers to keep his existance a secret. Now, the only people that know about him is me, Hirato, and you three. Oh, and the old doctor. That's it. You can't tell anyone else. Understood?" Marike said, seeming to be a bit nicer. They all nodded.

"You three stay out here. I need to talk to the Founder for a second." Marike said, walking back through the door.

"Founder... I wanted to talk to you." Marike said, walking back up to the throne. She stopped farther back than the last time. She watched as he stood up and started to walk down the steps. Slowly, his form became visible. Long black hair with red in the bangs. Red eyes, pale complexion and the wisdom of centuries. He looked really good for being as old as he was. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

She was in the presence of her second most favorite person.

The Founder of Circus, Riko Kamikaze.

**Me: This chapter was long! Took me two days to finish it! O_O**

**Marike: I liked it...**

Me: Glad you did, Marike.

**Marike: Yeah...**

Me: Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Please review! It helps! :D


End file.
